Rico
Overview Rico was one of the only girls not to have been administered to the SWA due to a life threatening injury, she was born with severe birth defects and confined to a hospital her whole life. On her eleventh birthday she was knowingly signed over to the SWA by her parents. Rico lives each day enjoying the little things, always living on the bright side of life, never taking anything for granted. She loves life at the SWA, waking up each day making sure her new body still works. Due to the fact she needed no memory blockers, Rico appears to be the only Cyborg with a memory of her life before the SWA. Rico's interrelationship with her Handler Jean often appears cold. Jean is seemingly apathetically towards Rico, treating her harshly whenever she makes mistakes. Rico wanting to follow everything the SWA asks of her out of fear they will take away her body, accepts her treatment by Jean without question, even why she knows it's wrong. Jean has also chosen the boys name "Rico", likely in an attempt slightly to dehumanize her, making it easier for him to justify using her. : Weapons Rico's preferred sidearm is the the CZ-75 9mm pistol, her preferred primary weapon is the Russian Dragunov SVD sniper rifle, she often fulfills the role of a support operator, often used in conjunction with other Fratello, she keenly plays the role of sniper in many operations. She is also seen wielding an FN SCAR-H CQC battle rifle, a good choice for Rico as she is used to using more powerful rifle ammo, and the SCAR-H is lighter than most full power battle rifles and the shorter CQB barrel is more suited to Rico's build. She has also been shown using a Beretta AR70 SCP-70/90 Paratrooper model, it was suited to the first time she used it, as she wielded it one handed while leaning out the side of a van, the shorter barrel would have helped stow and operate it when in the back of the van. The AR70 is also the standard issue weapon of the Italian military, so it would be a convenient weapon to issue to members of the SWA, as a good number of the staff would have used the AR70 in combat. She is also trained with a Galil MAR carbine, also known as the Micro Galil, a good choice of weapon since it is the shortest version of the Galil, a tried and tested 5.56 derivation on the AK platform. She has also been seen training with a Benelli M4 Super 90, a 12 gauge shotgun also heavily used by the Italian military and police force, making it another convenient weapon for members of the SWA. She has also had a decent amount of training and operational use of MG 3 general purpose machine gun, a derivation of the MG42, the one she uses is likely the locally produced version known as the MG42/59, produced by Beretta, many of these guns are chambered in 5.56x45 through the use of a conversion kit, but the one Rico is seen using looks and performs like it's using the original 7.62x51 configuration. Style Rico has short blond hair, that Jean keeps looking like a boys haircut.